1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a safe roll-scraping ear pick, and especially to an ear pick having a stick provided on one end thereof with a screw spring set. A screw spring exposed exteriorly of the screw spring set and spreading in a radiation mode can scrap and remove ear wax by rolling. Thereby, a function of tender and safe scraping as well as removing ear wax can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, the inner walls of ears of people tend to produce and accumulate ear wax, people are accustomed to remove ear wax with ear picks to keep cleanliness and sanitation of ears.
It has been known that conventional ear pick products used for a very long time are in the form of sticks, i.e., each has on one end of a stick a curved small dipper in benefit to removing of ear wax in the cavity of the ear. The periphery of the curved small dipper is mostly sharper, while the tissue in the ear is quite weak and sensitive; when the curved small dipper of the ear pick scraps and removes ear wax, it is often that an undue force hurts the interior of the ear. And even worse, it may damage the hearing tissue of the ear and thus badly influences hearing ability.
And more, the inner wall of an ear has irregular curvature, while the ear pick has the curved small dipper, whenever it is used to remove ear wax, the contact angle between the wall and the curved small dipper varies and tender scraping can hardly be acquired. The object of removing of ear wax can almost be done by deeply extending the ear pick into the cavity of the ear to do several times of ear wax scraping. However, such several times of ear wax scraping can not give correct judgement of whether the position to be scraped is right and the ear wax has been completely removed. Even when the ear wax has been removed, the debris left during ear wax scraping must be wiped off with a cotton stick to get more complete cleaning. In view of this, using of an ear pick is not smooth and inconvenient, and effect of removing thereof is hardly that evident.